


Post It

by LarirenShadow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, they write a blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarirenShadow/pseuds/LarirenShadow
Summary: Finn and Rey run a blog about trying out different traditions.  They're about to start a new blogging series: preparing for their wedding.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dietplainlite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietplainlite/gifts).



> This is my first FinnRey so we'll see how this goes.

Rey sat on her living room couch, laptop on her lap as she finished up the latest post on the blog she and Finn ran.  It had started as them trying to figure out what they should do on holidays: two orphans didn’t have any traditions to really fall back on and they wanted to share their experiences trying them all.

 

They had become popular during their Christmas stint where they tried as many different traditions as possible with some wins (anything with alcohol) and some failures (they really shouldn’t have tried to put candles on their Christmas tree).  They’d tried Easter traditions and Thanksgiving ones (people seemed to love the pictures of them dressed up as Pilgrims).  

 

Now they were embarking on their newest adventure: their wedding.  Rey hit post on the announcement on their blog before closing the computer.  She looked at her ring again and laughed slightly.  Finn had done the whole ‘put the ring in the champagne’ proposal.  She’d laughed when he’d done it and started laughing harder when he said it would make a great post.

 

Rey looked up when the door to their apartment opened and Finn walked in.  “You’re home early,” she said as he came over and kissed her.

 

“Just left a little early, wanted to start on the list of traditions we were going to try for the wedding.”

 

Rey elbowed him playfully.  “Is that all you think about?”

 

“No, but don’t tell me you weren’t thinking the same thing.”

 

Rey pursed her lips.  “Well you’re right.  So I was thinking we would have a post about wedding cakes, maybe one with my dress, colors, and the wedding party?”

 

“We can also have something with the food and maybe time of day?”

 

“I like it.”

 

~*~*~

 

Finn picked the best pictures to do with his proposal traditions post.  The best one was of Rey laughing as she held the glass with the ring in it.  He cracked his fingers and sat down to type.

 

_ I figured I could research all the traditions I wanted for getting engaged and make posts but where would the fun of the surprise be?  I knew Rey wouldn’t want a big ring nor would she want something as big as a jumbotron proposal (besides she’s not that big a sports fan).  That left me with a few options.  Honestly I was considering just waking up one morning and asking her but what kind of post would that be? _

 

_ I took Rey to one of the first places we went on a date.  Neither of us could really afford it at the time; we ended up with eating soup and bread the first time there and it was the best.  We could at least get champagne this time.  Rey joked we should order the same thing and we almost did.   _

 

_ I was probably the most nervous I’ve been in awhile even if Rey and I had discussed getting married and what it would entail for us.  We have pretty steady jobs at the moment (her garage is going well and I’m finally getting the chance to put together the menu at the restaurant) and we’re sure this is where we want to go.  That didn’t make it any easier.  I still sat there more nervous than I was when opening my college acceptance letters. _

 

_ I briefly considered not going through with the whole thing and just, well, asking as we were leaving but then the champagne came.  Rey looked at me oddly because we really are much more red wine drinkers.  One quick slight of hand and bam the ring was in her glass. _

 

_ Rey’s face lit up when she saw it.  I was waiting for tears and I got the exact opposite: laughter.  She kept laughing even when I made a joke about this making a great post!  She did say yes and did let me make a post about it. _

 

_ We didn’t go through a lot of the traditions people have: I couldn’t ask her father for her hand or barter for a dowry (do people still have them?) and she kept the ring.  I’ve seen a lot of people asking friends of the bride to be about rings and, since Rey isn’t much of a jewelry person.  We are still discussing if we want to do a big announcement in the papers or if we even want to do an engagement photoshoot (just for this we might). _

 

_ For now it’s time for Rey to look for a dress, getting together a bridal party, a cake, and maybe even a ceremony. _

 

_ ~*~*~ _

 

“Why are all these wedding dresses so...so...white?”  Rey asked as she paged through her fourth bridal magazine.

 

“Queen Victoria popularized it?”  Finn replied.  “You know you could get a not white one.”

 

“It’s going to be a post anyway maybe mine can be the quest for the non white wedding dress.  You do realize we’re going to break a tradition with you seeing me in these dresses for the post, right?”

 

Finn shrugged.  “It can’t hurt that much.  Besides we could move on to superstitions later and see if we find out birth mother’s by checking hospitals for women with broken backs.”

 

“Ha ha.  Fine.  Post will be up after I go shopping tomorrow and hopefully I’ll have the dress.”

 

~*~*~

 

_ I’m not much of a dress girl, let me preface this post with that.  I also don’t have a lot of female friends.  With that in mind I’m going to write about finding a traditional white wedding dress (yes Finn, it’s white because tradition and even if this is about making our own different colors were hard to find).  With Maz, my foster mother, Poe, and Jessika in tow we sojourned to the bridal boutique. _

 

_ Janice was to assist us, she sat me down at first and asked if I had any pictures of the dress of my dreams.  Since most of my dreams were having a full pantry and working on cars a wedding dress never really fit into them.  I shock my head which caused Janice’s smile to falter a little.  Not deterred she suggest that I go rummage around the shop and see what I find.  She also sent my compatriots to find three options for me as well.  With a total of 12 dresses to choose from we set off. _

 

_ The first few were immediately rejected because I could barely walk without tripping or they looked terrible on me.  The next few were just flat out nos the second I put them on.  Which left us with three options. _

 

_ The first was a silk floor length dress with bedded straps and a sweetheart neckline (or so I was told).  It hugged the minimal curves I have and made me feel elegant without feeling like a child dressing up.  Complete with my hair twisted into a fun with a large jeweled comb stuck in and it worked. _

 

_ The second was a knee length dress that reminded me of a 50s housewife dress.  Off the shoulders straps with a beaded belt at the wait.  A hat with a tiny veil to top it off and I was in love.  But everyone insisted I try the last one just in case. _

 

_ Another full length dress but this time with a full skirt.  Corset top that could be tied with different colored ribbon of my choice.  Beading and lace all around the corset with layers on the skirt.  A full veil with a jeweled piece to hold it in place completed the ensemble.   _

 

_ Everyone had opinions: Maz thought I looked beautiful in everything, Jessika liked options 1 and 2, while Poe was very much for 2 with a side of 3 if I was good for it.   _

 

_ The second one is coming home with me as soon as my size comes in and we get it properly fitted.   _

 

_ ~*~*~ _

 

Rey pulled out the leftover containers of Chinese food from the fridge before kicking it shut with her foot.  “You’re sure the restaurant will cater the wedding?”  She asked as she set the boxes down on their little kitchen table.

 

Finn nodded as he put plates down.  “We’ve already created the menu and I hear that we’ll be getting a discount because one of the chefs is in the wedding party.”

 

“Oh, and who would that bed?”  Rey joked as she opened one of the containers.  “It still means we have to taste cakes, right?”

 

“Of course,”  Finn said with his mouth full of food.

 

“Reconsidering the whole marriage thing if you keep that up.”  Finn just smiled after he swallowed.

 

~*~*~

 

_ Wedding cakes are a serious business.  They take days to prepare and even teams of pastry chefs to execute.  I can make a simple cake but the following ones are beyond my pastry skills. _

 

_ Rey and I knew we were going to go for a full cake with the potential for cupcakes or cake pops still in the air.  We were going to consider a groom’s cake if Rey and I had a feeling we wouldn’t be heading down that route. _

 

_ We requested to taste a traditional fruit cake because we felt like we should.  It wasn’t bad, dense with touch too much cinnamon but otherwise note bad.  Rey’s comment was that it would be good for something other than a wedding cake.  It wasn’t bad but not our cake. _

 

_ Next followed a white cake with strawberry filling that reminded both of us of birthday cake and we quickly said no.  Then lemon with raspberry which was put in the running for cake.  Red velvet came next as a symbol of love but I said no because they insisted on cream cheese frosting which I don’t particularly like.   _

 

_ We tried a vegan and gluten free cake as well  Everything we could think of (the mocha chip vegan cake was really good).  When nothing really appealed to us they brought out a few more samples. _

 

_ Finally we found our cake: almond with cherry filling.  Covered in fondant with sunflowers and blue daisys (our colors).  We also ordered cupcakes in coconut with a key lime frosting and bittersweet chocolate with a salted caramel ganache.  Mostly because we decided on a two tier cake and figured it we gave options people would eat them. _

 

_ Pictures will be up with our big wedding post as well.  We’re set for an October wedding mostly because we could get the time off and things were a little bit cheaper. _

 

_ ~*~*~ _

Finn looked over Rey’s shoulder as she bit her lip and stared at the blank screen.  “Need something to post?”  He asked.

 

“Yeah.  I don’t really want to talk about the flowers because they’re just going to be sunflowers nor do I want to talk about center pieces or gifts.  We decided no on the gifts because of cost and frankly I don’t want to mention that because somehow we’ll end up with, I don’t know, commemorative bells sent to us to give out and why?  Most people throw these things away anyway.”

 

“You could write about the food,” Finn offered.

 

“You called that post and it makes more sense for you to do that one.”  Rey slumped back.  “I could maybe go through bachelorette party traditions but I don’t think I’m even going to have one.”

 

“What about your non traditional maid of honor?”  Finn asked.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Write about how we fought over who got to be maid of honor and who got to be best man.”

 

“It wasn’t that big a deal-”

 

“Either that or you can test out which penis shaped candy tastes the best.  From what I’ve heard the gummies are the best,” Finn teased.

 

“Fine, fight it is. But if we still need a post you’re helping me with the candy.”

 

~*~*~

 

_ I don’t have that many female friends, as you could see by my wedding dress post.  Which makes it a little hard to choose a maid of honor when, well, you don’t really want to ask a person you’ve only know about a year (sorry Jessika but you understand).  The good news is there seems to be a trend to having members of the opposite sex stand in as your maid of honor or best man in some cases. _

 

_ Since Finn and I are trying to hit all the big traditions we can (dress, cake, first dance, we’re going to do engagement photos at some point, etc) we thought yes we should at least have a maid of honor and best man.   _

 

_ For most couples this is fine unless there is an issue between the bride or groom and the chosen person to stand at the alter.  Finn and I have a different conundrum: when we move down our best friend list to the next person we both pick our friend Poe.  Which is great when the three of us want to hang out but as far as we know you can’t really have the same person as maid of honor and best man.   _

 

_ We actually yelled at each other about it and almost decided to pick someone else entirely.  We almost agreed to ask Poe to get ordained and marry us so he could still be involved in the ceremony.   _

 

_ Instead we settle this in a completely adult manner: we did a coin toss.  Finn got the quarter which meant I called it.  Heads and I won.  Finn sulked for a little while I called Poe and asked him to come over the next day.  I went out and bought an undershirt he could fit into a sparkly paint to write maid of honor on it. _

 

_ Poe had the goofiest grin on his face when he saw it and was thrilled to be included.  He did notice Finn sulking and suggested that our friend Kylo be his best man.  While Finn hasn’t know Kylo as long he was Poe’s childhood friend and though the two got off on a rough start they have been known to hang out together.   _

 

_ Kylo was utterly surprised when he was asked but agreed after awkwardly asking if there was anyone else. _

 

_ ~*~*~ _

 

Rey sat at an empty table with her bare feet in Finn’s lap as they watched Phasma coral her assistants into cleaning up the remains from dinner.  “We did it,” Rey said as she sipped from the glass of champagne.

 

“It’s not really something you get through,” Finn said.  Rey nudged his side with her foot.  “What was that for?”

 

“That’s not how I meant it but you weren’t the one in heels either.”

 

“You would have looked amazing in anything, Rey.”

 

Rey snorted.  “You’re just saying that cause I’m your wife now.”

 

Finn leaned over.  “Maybe I’m saying it because I like you.”

 

Rey raised an eyebrow.  “Only like?”

 

“Love you.”

 

“Love you too.”  Rey leaned in and kissed Finn.  “And we’ll make a post tomorrow,” she added before kissing him again.

  
  



End file.
